


Shut up Hidan

by laelreenia



Category: Naruto
Genre: But it's there, Gen, and waiting to happen, they're not in a relationship YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/laelreenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of the fic requests I took! Prompt was this.</p>
<p>1. Okay. How about Kakuzu and Hidan are out on a mission. Hidan is complaining because it's hot and he wants to make a sacrifice. Kakuzu wants him to be quiet, so he ties Hidan with his threads and tries to be sexual with him to make him be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up Hidan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nazywasz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nazywasz).



"It's too fucking hot!" Hidan exclaimed, "How the hell can you be comfortable in all that! I'm just wearing pants and I'm fucking overheating!"

Kakuzu was dressed in his normal wear, mask and headcover in place, still in his Akatsuki cloak. Hidan on the other hand, had shed his cloak, in an effort to keep cool, but it was just too damn hot.

"Look Kakuzu can't we just sit down somewhere in the shade?" Hidan whined.

"No we need to keep moving."

"We've been walking for fucking hours! I'm pretty damn sure we're not being followed! Why the fuck can't we take a break?!"

"Hidan it's barely past noon, there's no need to stop until nightfall."

"Kakuzu you son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" However, Hidan made no move to attack Kakuzu like he normally, would, he was just too fucking hot. He moved his cloak so it was draped over his other shoulder,.

"Your not going to attempt to follow through with your threat?" Kakuzu asked, mildly amused.

"IT'S TO JASHIN DAMNED HOT!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu shot out his threads, jamming them into Hidan's mouth, "I'm getting sick of your voice."

Hidan snarled around the threads, biting down hard. He knew it wouldn't break the threads, but he also knew that the threads had nerves in the and that biting would hurt.

Kakuzu jerked the threads out of Hidan's mouth, "Stay quiet."

However, Hidan had no intention of keeping quiet, "Keep you fucking tentacles out of my mouth! Fucking disgusting!

"Do you want me to cut your head off?" It was a threat Kakuzu often used, but had never actually followed through with, though he was interested to see what would happen if Hidan's head ever did get cut off. 

"You're not gonna do it, you never fucking do! Besides I'd like to see you try! Fucking heathen." 

Kakuzu chuckled, he knew very well that he could take Hidan's head off with ease, but he didn't say anything. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU ATHEIST BASTARD!!" Hidan shouted.

"Your idiocy," Kakuzu replied, Hidan was really starting grate on his last nerve. He wasn't at all comfortable in the amount of cloathing he was wearing, but it was less conspicuous than walking around without it. 

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Hidan cried, this time, he did lunge at Kakuzu, his cloak falling off his shoulder as he swung his scythe around. 

Kakuzu caught the scythe with ease, "And here I thought you said you were overheating."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HEATHEN PIG!" Hidan pulled back his scythe, wiping his face to get rid of the sweat that was dripping into his eyes.

Looking back Kakuzu wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he did next. In one swift motion he moved forward, backing Hidan up against a tree, and, tugging down his mask he kissed Hidan, hard. He didn't linger, he pulled away drawing his mask back up and walking away as if nothing had happened. 

Hidan just stood there shocked, he spluttered, but for once he found himself at a loss for words. It looked like Kakuzu would get a few minutes of silence after all.


End file.
